Perfect Gift
by Rubber Ducker
Summary: Snow brings back an awful lot of memories. Long oneshot, [Sasuke x Naruto]


**a/n: Hmm… I have no idea what drove me to write this, really. I guess I've been having a huge obsession with the Sasuke x Naruto pairing and I really haven't wrote anything about them. GASP!**

It's December 1st! Which means I must celebrate! Which means it's like, Christmas time. And I really wanted to do some Christmas Naruto-fan-like stuff. XD So here it is, one holiday-themed sasunaru!

Also, a short note - I'll be refraining from using suffixes such as "kun" or "chan" at the end of people's names. I don't have a problem with it, but I'm an american and well, I don't really need to use them, do I…? The ONLY Japanese word I'll ever use in a Naruto story is "dobe". It just doesn't seem as playful if I replace it with "loser" or "dumbass", you know? And sensei. I am NOT gonna say Master Iruka or something like that like in the evil Viz translation.

HAPPY DECEMBER 1ST!one!

Uzumaki Naruto loved the snow.

He loved the feeling he would get when he looked outside the window to see everything covered with a white sheet of snow. He loved the way you could play with it; make a snowman, have a good snowball fight, heck, make snow-angels. He even loved the way it would just… _crunch _below your feet, with each step you'd take. He loved how dry and brisk the cool air would make you feel, and how no matter how windy it was, your hair would always remain _perfect. _He loved taking that _one_ peer outside his bedroom window in the morning -- you know, that one _glance_ you take out your window once you wake up, but you REALLY wanna go back to sleep -- and just take a moment out of reality to marvel at pretty much your whole world covered in a beautiful, milky blanket.

Uchiha Sasuke hated the snow.

He hated how cold its touch was. He hated how the wind would make you even _colder_ than you already were. He hated how it reminded him of the brisk evenings spent in front of a warm fire place with his family. He hated how it he would remember he and his older brother, playing in the snow together. He hated the work you'd have to do to clear it out of the way. He hated all the annoying brats running around, throwing snowballs at him. He hated the way it would _melt_. Everything would be so goddamn freezing and wet. He hated always having to turn on the heater when it was cold outside. He hated the _inconvenience _it brought.

It's no surprise that Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were rivals.

And opposites in just about every way.

Almost every single day, Team 7 would meet up in the wee hours of the morning to engage in some intense ninja training. And today was no different. Same place as always, too: the old bridge.

Yet, that day, it did not snow.

The first person to arrive was a young girl with petal-strewn hair. She wore a heavy maroon jacket; no surprise. It was _freezing_.

An even harsher wind surged through the air, making the pink-haired girl shut her eyes tightly and rub her arms profusely; a sad attempt at warming herself up.

"Oi, Sakura!"

The girl looked up reflexively as she heard her name being called by the approaching blonde. His eyes bore a deep azure hue, and his cheeks wore whisker-like scars -- he somewhat resembled a fox.

"Oh, good morning, Naruto," Sakura replied, flashing a weak smile. She obviously was not pleased with who was there. Her index finger touched her pursed lips thoughtfully as she curiously looked around.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked.

"He's probably not even up yet!" Naruto enthusiastically assumed. "But who cares, anyways?" Naruto truly didn't understand why everyone thought the Uchiha was so damn _great_.

Sakura glared at him. As pretty as deep green eyes are, they could be really _scary_ sometimes. Naruto was about to flash her a foxy grin along with a lie: something along the lines of "eheh! Just kidding!", but decided against it.

" I _am_ up, you dobe." The deep voice pierced through the brisk air as the duo turned around to face a certain, slight aggravated, raven-haired Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, her emerald eyes turning a bit starry. Naruto stared at Sasuke, mumbling something incoherent that sounded something like "bastard", and in turn Sasuke stared back. They then both "humph"d and turned away, Naruto's turn looking a bit more comical.

Sakura sighed. She was used to this… it was basically their greeting to one another. She really didn't understand the relationship between the two. Hey both had WAY too much pride. Just the mention of the other's name around one of them made them want to gag. And yet… they were always there for each other, through thick and thin.

Best friends.

Yet rivals.

She smiled warmly as she watched the two bicker. _I'll never get those two, _she thought to herself.

Things were getting silent.. And awkward.

"So," Sakura began, attempting to break the tension in the air with a slight cough. "What are you boys doing for Christmas? It's only a week from now!" she brought up, cheerfully.

The two remained silent. Christmas was a touchy subject for them. The subject was second nature for Sakura.

The silence was once again broken by the entry of a certain platinum-haired Jounin.

"You're LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at their teacher, as Sasuke remained silent once more.

--

A few hours had passed.

They were out of breath. Kakashi had pulled another bell practice thing on them. It was getting old, but every time it got harder and harder for the chuunin trio.

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead, her fuchsia locks sticking to her skin as she began to walk off. "I'll catch you guys later, okay?"

"Ah, Sakura! Where are you going!" Naruto caught up to her, panting.

"Home… duh. Me and my family were gonna go visit some relatives and have a small Christmas party," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Naruto said in a dejected fashion.

"So I'll see you later, 'kay?"

The blonde boy nodded. She then looked at Sasuke and winked. "Bye, Sasuke!" she giggled as she walked off, Sasuke in turn looked away as if it was nothing, and Naruto mentally sighed.

Damn, damn Uchiha.

"So, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto playfully approached the raven haired boy. "What _are_ you doing for Christmas?" Naruto elbowed Sasuke's side in a childish manner.

"It doesn't really concern you, dobe, does it?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto contradicted. "What, is the great Uchiha embarrassed?" the kyuubi boy joked.

"Shut up," Sasuke replied, not really knowing anything smart to comment back.

"Hehe," Naruto laughed childishly and grinned.

Then there was that silence, yet… it wasn't uncomfortable. Just those kind of silences that make you think for a minute or two.

"What are _you_ doing for Christmas, dobe?"

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto corrected him, once more. "Anyways… nothing," he smiled. "I don't have a family, remember? But don't feel too bad, Sasuke-bastard! It's like this every year," Naruto announced cheerfully as if it was nothing.

Sasuke gave him a look of sympathy. Naruto held the same goofy expression as always on his face, but was a little perplexed at the look the raven-haired boy was giving him.

"Well, you're not… alone, Naruto."

This statement took Naruto aback a little. One, Sasuke had put him and Naruto in the same category. Two, Sasuke refrained from calling him a 'dobe'.

"You know I don't have a family, either. I never do anything for Christmas," he continued as Naruto listened. "I've never even gotten a Christmas present," the Uchiha admitted.

"Just another day in the life," they both said, at the exact same time. They turned to face each other abruptly.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Naruto laughed.

"Only a dobe would want a soda in this weather…" Sasuke murmured.

"Fine, hot chocolate then!"

"You already said soda," the taller boy smirked.

"Whatever, Sasuke-bastard!"

---

Kakashi basically gave his students the rest of the week off (so sue me… I don't want to do a zillion repetitive scenes) to prepare for the holidays.

And Uzumaki Naruto was _bored out of his mind._ His life was all about being a ninja -- not sitting around doing nothing. And damnit, he was going to do _something_.

But what?

He then remembered his conversation with Sasuke from the other day.

"_What are you doing for Christmas, dobe?"_

No, not that.

"_Well, you're not… alone, Naruto."_

Closer… but no.

"_You know I don't have a family, either. I never do anything for Christmas," he continued as Naruto listened. "I've never even gotten a Christmas present," the Uchiha admitted._

Next.

"_Only a dobe would want a soda in this weather…" Sasuke murmured._

Wait… he went a little too far. Let's go back one.

"_You know I don't have a family, either. I never do anything for Christmas," he continued as Naruto listened. "I've never even gotten a Christmas present," the Uchiha admitted._

There.

He would get Sasuke a present for Christmas. Something extra special.

But what? What would a cold bastard with ice water flowing through his veins (that's Naruto's point of view for you) want for a holiday meant to bring happiness?

_Something that he would really, really like. It has to be special._

Whoa. He was thinking WAY too much about this. Way too hard about getting an extra-special present for

_Sasuke…_

Naruto slapped his forehead, covering a small red tint on his cheeks.

_Way too hard._

Why did he care so much, anyways?

He supposed he felt sympathy towards the other boy. Sasuke technically always got Christmas presents for Christmas by a bunch of girls that hardly even knew him. Those didn't count.

Those weren't _gifts_.

They weren't _special._

Sasuke had never gotten anything _special._

Naruto could easily relate to Sasuke's empty Christmas problem; they had very similar situations (except Iruka would always get the blonde a present).

But, that was going to change! Naruto was determined.

He then got up, made two bowls of ramen for breakfast, and got changed into his awfully bright orange attire and headed out to the main shopping area of Konoha.

_Oh… still no snow, he thought to himself sadly as he trudged along a few stores._

A few minutes had then passed. The kyuubi boy had no idea what to do.

_Man! I don't even know what to get for that Sasuke-bas--"_

"Ow!"

His thoughts were interrupted by bumping into a certain Hyuuga girl.

"Na-Naruto!" the girl stuttered shyly in surprise as she shakily hid something behind her back, while blushing a bit.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" Naruto flashed a foxy grin. "Why are you blushing? You're so weird!" he laughed obliviously, and Hinata turned even REDDER and looked away timidly.

She then bowed to him repeatedly. "Sorry…," she apologized for the crash.

"No problem!" The blonde noticed her hiding something behind her back. "Oooh," he murmured slyly, holding up this thumb (or was it pinky?). "What's that you got there? Shopping for a special _someone_?" he joked.

Hinata almost dropped her present as she literally turned tomato-red. "I… um… so, who are you shopping for, Naruto?" Hinata tried to change the subject nervously.

"Oh, uh…" It was Naruto's turn to blush, and Hinata noticed this. "No one… just that dumb Sasuke-bastard. Can you believe he's never gotten a Christmas present before?" he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's… suprising…" Hinata agreed, since she wanted to agree to everything Naruto said. "Um…"

"What is it, Hinata?"

She turned EXTREMELY red and pretty much threw the gift she was holding behind her back at him.

"Uh! Here!"

And she ran away fast and frantically, faster than the speed of light.

_Hinata is so strange! Naruto blinked. He'd have to thank her later. "Can't open til Christmas!" He told himself and smiled, as he walked away, continuing his attempt to, well, you know._

---

A few hours had passed.

_Damn…_

Still nothing. Naruto really knew Sasuke, but at times like these, he felt like he didn't really _know_ Sasuke.

"Hey…" he spoke aloud. "I don't even have a Christmas tree! And tomorrow's Christmas eve!" He walked away and people gave him a few stares. That boy's very loud, y'know? He blushed a little at everyone's stares and ran off to the nearest Christmas tree store.

---

"I'm home!" Naruto said to no one in particular as he walked through his front door with a box that was about a yard tall. It was a small Christmas tree; nothing special, but definitely enough to bring spirit into the small household of the possessor of the nine-tailed demon fox.

"I couldn't find Sasuke-bastard a present…" he murmed to himself in a dejected manner, feeling defeated. Of course, he saw lots of things he could buy for the Uchiha boy., but nothing that was _just right_. He took a seat at his small table and rest his head down on the cool, fake wood.

…_man, he sighed._

The next day was Christmas eve.

And it was going to snow tomorrow. He _knew_ it.

---

Cerulean orbs snapped open to a knock-knock-knocking. The blond possessor of those eyes sat up and yawned on his bed (and the covers with filled with patters of Uzumaki swirls, go figure). The yawn was followed by the rubbing of his eyes and the extending of his arms in a nice stretch.

"Who could it be…?" Naruto mumbled to himself. Quickly, he checked the window.

No snow.

He sighed and made his way to the front door tiredly.

He was about to turn the knob when…

_Wait, his heart began to beat faster as his awareness level was fully maxed. What if it's Sasuke?_

He mentally slapped himself. _Argh! Why do I even care?_

The knocking got harder and more aggravated.

"I'm coming, sheesh!"

Forgetting what he just asked himself, his heart sped faster as he opened the door to see…

"Oh, hey Iruka-sensei!" the kyuubi boy greeted cheerfully. Yet on the inside, he was feeling disappointed. He had a strange urge to see Sasuke…

"Geez, what took you so long to get to the door?" his teacher yelled in an impatient fashion.

"I-I was, uh…"

_Thinking about Sasuke._

"Oh, never mind," Iruka shrugged off. "Merry Christmas, Naruto!" he finally greeted with a warm smile, as he handed Naruto a small red box with a green ribbon. Naruto returned the smile with a foxy grin.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto looked down at his gift and then glanced back up to Iruka. "Um, come in!" the blonde invited. "Make yourself comfortable!"

"No, it's alright, I just came here to give you your gift. I have somewhere to go to, actually," Iruka admitted.

"Oh…" Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Where to?"

"All the teachers at the academy are having a Christmas Eve party all day. Starts in about 20 minutes, so I gotta get going soon… but I suppose I could stay a bit."

"Yippee!" Naruto cheered.

They both entered in the house, Naruto closing the door and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" the boy politely asked.

"That's alright," Iruka said distractedly as he scrutinized the small place, spotting something bright and green.

"Got yourself a little Christmas tree, eh Naruto?"

"Yup!" the blonde replied with enthusiasm. "Needed a little something to liven the place up for Christmas!"

"I see…," the teacher smiled. "When did you go shopping?"

"Er, yesterday."

"You're not one to go shopping, even for occasions," Iruka commented.

"Yeah, well…"

"Bought stuff for your friends?"

"Uh--"

"Your girlfriend? The one with the pink hair?"

"No! Sakura isn't my girlfriend. I don't like her in that way anymore…"

"Who did you go shopping for, then?"

"W-well," Naruto began. "I was looking for a present for Sasuke-bastard! Can you believe he's never gotten a Christmas present before? I couldn't find him a thing, anyways. Nothing is good enough to match his ego!"

Iruka sighed at the 'bastard' comment.

"Why Sasuke? I thought you guys hated each other. Why do you care that he's never gotten a Christmas gift before?"

The fox boy turned a little red, and Iruka noticed this.

"W-well… I don't know," he began. "I guess I… see where he's coming from," he admitted, his face still in a reddened hue.

"Is that so?" Iruka smiled inwardly. He then stood up abruptly and nodded at the younger one.

"I'll be heading out then," he said.

Naruto nodded back as he walked out the door.

"Merry Christmas!"

"You too, sensei!"

Naruto walked back to his table as he put his head down once more and blushed. Why _did_ he care so much? Sasuke was just an ice-cold Uchiha-bastard with ice cold water flowing through his veins, right? Right. Yet…--and he didn't know why-- he wanted to change that so badly.

"I want him to open up," he admitted to himself, softly. "I want him to have a good Christmas," he finished, thinking selflessly.

---

Naruto (don't worry, Sasuke will show up soon) found himself watching various Christmas specials on TV while slurping on the Christmas gift Iruka gave him (ramen!), in an attempt to get the Uchiha boy out of his mind.

_I wonder… what's Sasuke gonna do for Christmas?_

He shook his head frustratingly.

_No, no! Who cares! I didn't -- couldn't get him a gift, anyways. Let's move onto me -- what am I doing for Christmas? He thought for a minute._

Absolutely nothing.

What's to do without family? And you can't hang out with your friends, either! They're all with family! Except--

_Sasuke._

No big deal, right? Wrong. No, RIGHT!

He sat down for a second, fighting an inner battle in his head.

The blonde then got up, but on his Konoha forehead protector and made his way to the door. He then paused when he made it outside.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"What am I _doing_? Don't tell me I was actually about to walk to that bastard's place."

He looked up to the afternoon sky. "Of course not," he laughed off. After a moment of just standing there, he began walking to the direction of Sasuke's house again.

"It's no big deal!" the boy grinned as he sped up his walking to the Uchiha's house. "I'll just wish him a Merry Christmas, is all! He probably won't give a damn, anyways! In fact, he'll probably---"

"Move it!"

"OW!"

He bumped into someone _again_?

Naruto shut his eyes tighly as he fell backwards, another mass falling on top of him.

_What the?_

He opened his eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto gulped.

They were in a very not-comfortable position. Sasuke had Naruto's arms pinned down to the cement and was straddling his waist, and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, in disbelief.

They then turned away, abruptly, blushing, not knowing what to say.

"You dobe," Sasuke began. "It's freezing out here, why are you outside?"

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto corrected, "and I should be asking you the same thing!"

Sasuke then got up, like nothing happened. He looked down at Naruto, who was still on the ground and blushing.

Sasuke sighed. "Here," he said as he offered the blonde his hand, to help him up. The kyuubi boy complied, of course, and took his hand as Sasuke pulled him up.

Just as their hands touched, Naruto felt something wet and cold on the tip of his nose.

"What the…" He reached for his nose, and looked up at the falling patterns of ice descending from the sky.

"It's snowing!" Naruto exclaimed, happily, as he got up. "Yippee!" he added cheerfully, as he hopped around merrily for a bit, enjoying the falling frost to its fullest extent.

"Can you believe it, Sasuke-bastard? It's the first snow! And on Christmas Eve! That's amazing! Isn't that great?"

Sasuke noticed how happy and spirited the other boy was, and smiled softly.

"Yeah."

Naruto looked at him, puzzled.

"What is it, you dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"You… you smiled! Snow does that to people, you know!" Naruto smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah…"

It was silent for a moment or two, but a comfy silence. Naruto couldn't stop smiling at what happened, and Sasuke could hardly stop his from showing as he watched Naruto.

"So, Sasuke-bastard, why _were_ you out here?"

"Why were _you?"_

"Well, the truth is…"

"I was looking for you," Sasuke cut him off abruptly.

"Wh…at?" Naruto asked, in surprise.

"You told me you were going to be alone for Christmas… so I figured, why not? Hanging out with a dobe is better than hanging out with no one."

Naruto pouted at the 'dobe' comment. "I actually… was looking for you, too. For the same reason," he admitted shyly, and they both shared twin blushes.

Things fell silent again. And the uncomfortable kind.

"Hey… you just admitted you don't like to be alone!"

"Be quiet, Naruto."

"No way!"

"It's Christmas. No one really wants to be alone…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a hint of shock on his face. Even if it was indirect, he was surprised at the Uchiha's current openness with the kyuubi boy.

A cold wind surge through the air, leaving them freezing even more, and the snow got a little heavier.

"We should go inside," Sasuke commented.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. He turned around to look at Sasuke, a small blush taking his cheeks again. "Do you… want to go to my place?"

"Actually, yeah," Sasuke nodded. "That would be nice."

---

"Here we are!" Naruto declared as he opened the door for the other boy to come in, a bit of snow escaping into his small house. "Make yourself at home!"

Sasuke walked in and glanced around the other's house.

_Ramen, ramen, everywhere. The boy never changes, Sasuke thought to himself. He then noticed the Christmas tree._

"Nice getup you've got here," Sasuke commented, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "You even used ramen cups as the star on the tree?"

"Of course!" the blonde stuck his tongue out at him. "It's the best thing in the world!"

"Ramen isn't the meaning to life, dobe."

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto contradicted.

---

"Man," Naruto said, looking out his window. "It's getting dark outside and the snow is getting really heavy!"

The raven-haired boy sat at the couch, sipping a hot chocolate. "Is that so?" he asked, and the other boy nodded in concern. "We're probably gonna have a blizzard."

Naruto gave a small look of dejection. "Man… I really wanted snow, but I never wanted _this_. Not a blizzard. Not on _Christmas Eve._" He walked over to the couch and sighed. Sasuke noticed this.

"Cheer up, Naruto," Sasuke attempted to comfort the other boy and scooted closer to him, putting his cup of hot chocolate down. "It'll probably stop."

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Another reason why I hate the snow," Sasuke commented.

That piqued the blonde's interest.

"What? How can you hate the snow? It's wonderful!"

"Because, dobe. It doesn't do us any good. It may be eye candy to you, but all it does is bring inconvenience. Look at what's happening now."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with interest, and then glanced at the window again. "I guess… you're right."

Sasuke nodded.

"But I still love the snow," Naruto grinned. "Screw the inconvenience!"

This made Sasuke chuckle a little bit. "You really are an idiot."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha. "Takes one to know one, Sasuke-bastard!"

The raven-haired boy was about to sass back at him with a witty reply, but he refrained.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno," Naruto shrugged. "There are lots of Christmas specials on TV right now, like that old Rudolph movie!" (I love that movie. XD)

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little too old for that, dobe?"

"I'm not a dobe!" Naruto corrected. "And no one is too old to be in the Christmas spirit, Sasuke-bastard! You're just a grumpy old man!" the boy shouted.

"Grumpy old man?" Sasuke smirked. "Aren't we the same age, now?"

"Well, you act like a grumpy old man who can never have fun!"

"Well," Sasuke looked around thoughtfully, "Christmas doesn't exactly bring the best memories for me."

Naruto turned off the hyperness for a moment and looked at the raven-haired boy, compassionately.

"…oh," was his only reply. After a few seconds of silence, the two boys just thinking a bit, the blonde continued.

"It… it doesn't bring the best memories for me either, Sasuke."

"Naruto…"

"I've spent every single Christmas of my life alone," the kyuubi boy reminisced. "Not one Christmas did I ever have the joy of spending it with a family. But," he went on as Sasuke listened intently, "you have to make the best out of it, you know?" he smiled, "I mean, what kind of Christmas is it when you spend your time thinking about the horrible past when you can think of how great the now is?" Naruto flashed a foxy grin at the Uchiha boy. "You gotta enjoy life!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a stunned look as the blonde kept his grin.

"What, is there some thing on my face?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned away and blushed. "It's nothing."

"Sure," Naruto teased, distractedly. "Can I have some of your hot chocolate?"

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto thanked him as he picked up the warm mug and took a few sips. For some reason, Sasuke found it hard to believe that Naruto could be so casually open about things like that.

"It's funny," Sasuke laughed.

"What is?"

"How we're so similar," Sasuke replied. "We're not as different as we may think as weird as it may seem.

"Yeah," the other boy grinned again. "You're right," Naruto agreed as he put down the mug of hot chocolate.

"I have spent some Christmases together with family before," Sasuke admitted, as Naruto listened in. "With my family… the one Itachi killed… I remember my mother and I spending cold nights together in front of the fireplace. It was really warm, I remember."

Naruto's look softened.

"I never lied though; I never did get a Christmas present. Father never thought I was worthy."

"No way," Naruto uttered, in disbelief. "You're totally way more than worthy," he reassured.

Sasuke was a little surprised at what Naruto said, and blushed slightly. "Thanks, Naruto."

All the sudden, the lights went out.

"WAAAH!" Naruto freaked. "I can't believe it! The power's out! On Christmas eve! This is _terrible_!" Naruto rambled on. Sasuke grabbed his wrist, shushing him.

"Calm down, Naruto," Sasuke spoke calmly. "Man, it's a good thing you're not alone, you'd probably go nuts," he smirked.

"Shut up!" the blonde blushed, but it was too dark to tell.

Something loud and sharp hit the window, loud enough to make the kyuubi boy yelp. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto tightly, pulling him close to his chest. Naruto could hear every breath the Uchiha took, and every beat of his heart, which was surprisingly beating as hard as Naruto's was.

"Sa-Sasuke..?"

"Naruto… calm down, okay? I don't like to see you all scared like this."

Sasuke could feel the other boy look down and nod slowly, the heat rising up his necks to his cheeks for doing something so brave as to pull Naruto into a protective embrace. He almost couldn't take how close the smaller boy was to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I'm really just a wimp sometimes, I guess," Naruto chuckled.

"No," Sasuke contradicted. "You're not."

"It's just… I've spent a lot of nights like this by myself. It's sort of scary being all alone like this."

Sasuke had a look of sympathy in eyes, as he caressed Naruto's golden locks mindlessly.

"I see…"

More loud noises.

And Sasuke could feel Naruto getting closer to him with every sound.

They were both in utter disbelief at their position. They really let this happen _willingly? _Cling onto each other as if for dear life?

"Damn… I guess it's hailing," Sasuke announced after a few moments of silence. The other boy nodded.

"Naruto," he started again, letting go of the other boy (as hard as it was to do, and it made the other boy upset). "Where do you keep the candles?"

"H-here. Follow me," Naruto requested as he grabbed Sasuke's hand to lead him through the dark, towards the kitchen. Their hearts sped faster at how they were treating each other, with such worry. With such _care._

Had they always cared for each other like this all along?

"I'll light up the matches for you," Sasuke offered as Naruto pulled out a few candles and a matchbox from a drawer in the kitchen.

"Okay," Naruto agreed.

A skidding noise.

A match lit.

A dim light in between them, illuminating their faces.

Their _features._

They stared eat each other for a moment, their hands slowly snaking towards the other.

Naruto really couldn't believe how sexy Sasuke really was. He always really knew why so many girls would always obsess over his perfect features and fantastic body. It was almost like he was heaven-sent.

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured as his slender fingers reached over, softly caressing Naruto's whisker-like scars.

Naruto's heartbeat sped up suddenly, feeling the touch of the other boys as he sunk into it. Sasuke lit the candle between them, brightening the dim light in between them.

They didn't know how or why it happened, but before they knew it, they had both inclined their heads towards one another and their lips met. Naruto and Sasuke had a very questioning relationship, no doubt about that. As much as they may blatantly _hate_ each other, they were always there for one another; like best friends, and neither of them knew why. And did they care? No. The only thing that was important was the now. They were kissing softly. Their lips separated about a centimeter for a moment, feeling each other's warm breath on each others' lips. It was cold.

It was really cold.

Their lips met again and separated again, dipping in and dipping out again and again and again until their mouths were locked once more, as they kissed each other deeply. Sasuke could hear Naruto yelp as his tongue flicked against the lips of the blonde's, and Naruto wasn't sure if it was because they were chapped or because… _you know._ Naruto sure hoped it was because of _you know_ because he parted his lips, allowing entrance, and Sasuke took advantage of this immediately, his tongue plunging into Naruto's mouth. Their tongues battled against each other, hard, Sasuke's tongue exploring the back of Naruto's molars and Naruto's tongue trying to catch up with the ferocity of the other's.

Before they knew it, Sasuke toppled over Naruto, straddling his waist for the second time in one night as they continued kissing, tongues still lapping. It was perfect, too perfect.

They couldn't have asked for more.

Naruto whimpered slightly; he needed some air. Sasuke complied as the boys parted, panting heavily and blushing madly.

Had they just… _kissed?_

Had they just… _made out?_

They laid there a little longer, panting, in disbelief at what at just happened.

Naruto wasn't gay.

Sasuke wasn't gay.

They were wrong.

Sasuke applied his pressure on top of Naruto, resting his head on Naruto's chest. He could hear the other boy's heart pounding, his breathing heavy.

"Sasuke… I…"

"What is it, dobe?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get you a Christmas gift. I looked really hard, but I couldn't find anything. I really wanted you to have a good Christmas, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled.

"I'm having a great Christmas, Naruto."

---

Lightning flashed.

A door swung open.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, pulling him into Naruto's bedroom (hey, he had been there a few times before…). They kissed and embraced each other some more, as they toppled over on the bed, Sasuke on top of Naruto once more.

They kissed ravenously, and Naruto didn't mind having Sasuke in control. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass, grinding their hips together, making them both moan. Sasuke removed his tongue from Naruto's mouth, and began kissing his cheek, making a trail of kisses down his face, to his neck, to his shoulders. Kissing, licking, sucking. He went down a little more to Naruto's waist, lifting up his shirt a little, kissing and licking his stomach softly, almost whispers, making Naruto whimper.

"Sasuke, don't…"

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, moving back up to Naruto's face as he planted a chaste kiss to Naruto's lips once more and smiled. "I'm not gonna fuck you. I just wanna kiss you some more."

Naruto blushed at what Sasuke had just said. He then smiled back at him, their foreheads touching. They kissed again, softly, arms roaming up and down each other's bodies.

It was cold. Real cold.

---

It was morning. Naruto mumbled in his sleep a little, a small puddle of drool next to his mouth. He moved around a little, feeling a warm mass next to him, as he encircled his arms around it.

"Sasuke…" he mumbled, as he slightly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, dobe."

"I'm not a dobe…" Naruto said, tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "H… how long have you been awake?"

"About an hour or so?"

"Wha--?" Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Have you been watching me sleep this whole time?" Naruto blushed profusely, rubbing the drool off his face.

"Maybe," the Uchiha said. "But don't worry, you look really peaceful when you sleep. You look sexy."

"Wh… at? Stop that!" the kyuubi boy fought while blushing and Sasuke chuckled softly.

"You idiot."

"Hey, I'm not a…"

"Hmm?"

"You know what, Sasuke? It's Christmas!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled lightly, while caressing the other boy's cheek. "It is."

"C'mon, let's go outside!" Naruto ordered as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him out of the bed in a rush, in a hurry to get to the door.

"You idiot, it's--"

Sasuke paused as they made it outside.

It really was beautiful.

"Wow!" Naruto remarked. "Look at all of this! It's so pretty!"

"I guess…"

"Hey! Admit it, Sasuke-bastard!"

"_Never._"

"C'mon Sasuke, please? For me?" the blonde asked cutely.

Sasuke couldn't resist Naruto's face. He pulled him in for a soft kiss, their lips not leaving each other's for a while; they were cold, and seeked warmth.

_Mmm, Sasuke…_

They pulled apart slightly, their foreheads touching as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto cried, flinging his arms around the raven-haired boy, as they warmed each other up as they gazed at the milky white sheet of snow covering everything in sight.

_The snow really is pretty, Sasuke thought._

They both got what they wanted for Christmas.

--

Whoa. WHOA. I CANNOT believe I wrote that. Oh my god, this took me hours, but I like how it came out. Um… I can't write smut, but I didn't want to write smut, anyways. I wanted this to be sweet… I guess. I re-wrote this like 3 times because they got into kissing WAY too fast the first time. And now, it STILL feels like it went to fast. But you know what? I don't feel like writing anymore SO DEAL WITH IT. This is already like almost 20 pages long, anyways…

So here is my gift to you.

You know, it's funny. I live in Florida, and I've only seen snow once when I went up north few years ago. You people up north are lucky. ;;


End file.
